Sam
Sam is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Toxic Rats. Coverage When Sam is first introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, he is seen playing a handheld video game system, excited about obtaining a grenade launcher upgrade. He is heard screaming when Chris blows up the yacht. Sam is the last to make it to shore, all the while protecting his handheld and manages to swallow a fish in the process. He is shown in the confessional, where he states that he hopes not to be eliminated first and hopefully sixth or seventh at least, saying he wouldn't mind that. He then resumes to play video games immediately. During the race, Sam, along with Staci, is the last person to arrive, and is put on the Toxic Rats. Later, when Dakota is frightened by a squirrel, she jumps into Sam's arms, and he smiles at her. During the challenge, Sam is used as the base for B's "human ladder" and compliments his idea of how to get the totem pole down. After losing the challenge, Sam (along with the rest of the team), becomes irritated by Staci's constant chatter. At the elimination ceremony, Sam is thrown the fifth marshmallow, which lands on his video game system. In Truth or Mutant Shark, Sam is awakened by Scott running in through the door. Scott tells his team he was out kissing one of the female contestants and, when they ask which one, he says a gentleman never kisses and tells. Sam is confused by the statement and thinks Scott has kissed a man. At the beginning of the challenge, Sam's game system and Dakota's cell phone were confiscated. When Dakota complains about not getting enough beauty sleep, Sam attempts to compliment her but is scared upon seeing her eyes. Sam compliments Dakota again later while walking in the woods. However, he ends up talking about her nostrils which confuses her. He tries to bond with her over their mutual dependence on electronics, but fails in the process. In the first challenge of the episode, it is revealed that Sam farted on his first (and apparently only) date. Sam later tries to be excused from the challenge, saying he has already been embarrassed, but fails. Sam seems to complete his part of the obstacle course challenge quickly but fails to hand off the rat to Dakota, having to do so after falling (and wiping off the rat). In Ice Ice Baby, Sam spits out Chef's gruel, saying that he knows why gruel rhymes with cruel. Later, in the mountain climbing challenge, Sam gives up on climbing, but when Dawn finds a recorder in the pile of trash to help B, Sam says he has a high score in a recorder video game. Sam plays bad music so the giant cockroach starts beating him up, allowing B to devise a plan on how to get up the mountain. When Dawn gives the cockroach the baby cockroach, Sam sees what B built and complains. In the second part of the challenge, Sam and Lightning are sent to capture the flag, even though Sam asked if someone with more 'leg-foot coordination' could go instead. When they reach a path of ice, Sam gets an idea and rides on his belly, exclaiming 'The thunder will arrive before the lightning! I'm thunder!' However, he slides into some cold water and gets turned into an ice cube. Later on, Scott uses him in his frozen state to melt the Rat's fort, letting the Maggots win the challenge. That night, Sam is in the bottom two with B. Before the results were announced, Dakota hang-glides in, and crashes into Sam, causing an pleasant reunion between the two. Ultimately, he is given the marshmallow, and B is eliminated. In Finders Creepers, Sam is pushed out of the way by Scott as they are running out of the cabin. He tries to greet Dakota, but she can't hear him because her ears are still damaged from the air horn. When Lightning is attacked by a mutant squid, Sam tells Scott a video game technique to use to save him. However, it doesn't work and Sam is attacked by the squid as well. After Lightning is captured by the spider, Sam is worried about him and Dawn and argues with Scott about whether to search for them or not. Later on, Sam states that Dakota's absence is making him more focused and starts to run faster. He runs over a land mine and is blown up. Afterwards, Sam is accidentally pushed into a grave full of kitchen grease by Scott. Dakota comes along to dump more grease in the grave, and Sam is attacked by giant maggots. Dakota feels bad for him but leaves anyway. After the Mutant Maggots leave the graveyard, Sam calls Scott over. He tries to warn Scott that the coffin will spring up when the key is used on it, but Scott doesn't listen and gets hit by it. Sam looks amused as he states that he tried to warn him. As Sam and Scott are walking by Anne Maria, she trips them and the spider wraps them in webbing. Despite Scott telling him to give up, Sam continues to try and win the challenge. He wins the challenge for their team, due to Brick losing all of his teammates. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Sam, along with the other Rat males, is awakened by Brick's alarm clock. He complains about the noise in the confessional, before going back to playing his game. He was present when Lightning's protein went missing later. In the first part of the challenge, Sam is given the task of pumping air down to Brick, but after he couldn't do it fast enough, Lightning took over. During the second portion of the challenge, Sam, along with Brick and Dawn, are the water-skiers for their team. That is, until Jo shoots Lightning in the back, with one of the seagulls, thus forcing Sam to drive the boat. As they approach the final mine, Scott shoots Sam with a seagull, rendering him unconscious, causing the Rats to lose the challenge. Later, Sam was shown with Scott discussing who to vote out, when Scott framed Dawn for stealing the contestants most prized possessions. Unlike the other contestants, Sam does not seem angry at Dawn, as when Scott threatens her, Sam looks at her with a sad, almost sympathetic look. At the elimination ceremony, he is given the second marshmallow of the night. In Runaway Model, Sam attempts to join in on his team's circle of trust, but is quickly rejected after Scott points out his "circus thumb." Sam defends himself by saying that's what you get when you have ten years of gaming experience and then adds that he has cat-like reflexes. Sam attempts to prove this by removing cheese quickly from a mouse trap, which he does, but quickly stumbles backwards and falls into all the other mice traps he had set up. During the fashion challenge, the Toxic Rats attempt to catch Sasquatchanakwa with Brick's duffel bag, which contains army boots, jockstraps, and vests. Sam is against this idea and says that they need chic, sophisticated, and coordinated looks. Sam then goes to Dakota for fashion advice and she tells him a secret: stripes. The Rats use Brick's duffel bag trick to dress Sasquatchanakwa up in stripes, but lose the fashion part of the challenge after they use horizontal stripes and not vertical stripes. When the Rats travel to Boney Island, Sam begins suffering from video game withdrawal and begins to see random objects (such as ducks) digitalized, just like a video game. After Brick, Lightning, and Scott fail to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, Sam uses his team's "last life" to climb up the scaffolding, avoiding the barrels Sasquatchanakwa is throwing, and attempts to rescue Lindsay, but quickly gets thrown off the scaffolding by the much larger and stronger Sasquatchanakwa. A while later, Jo is able to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, winning the challenge for the Mutant Maggots. At the Rat's Campfire Ceremony, Sam is in the bottom two with Brick and receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, signifying his elimination. Brick salutes Sam as he leaves, and Sam returns the gesture. As Sam is about to take the Hurl of Shame, Dakota runs up to him and gives him her number, which quickly ends up back in her hands after Sam is catapulted off the island and he drops it by mistake. Design Sam is probably the least changed character since the Total Drama Reloaded days. The only difference between his previous design and his current design is that his beard and goatee were taken off and replaced with light chin hair. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I’m always willing to explain the rules of Cave Conquerers. *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': The opening theme music to any video game. Red Dungeon Demons: The Movie Salty snacks! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I had this dream where I was trying to run around this crazy maze with mushrooms and flowers. Also I was a plumber?? Weird! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Beating my first boss. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': This one time I turned the sound up way too loud in class and my teacher caught me. *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I used to make change at the video arcade. ‘Til it closed. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to work for a game developer! That would be so COOL! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Satoshi Niigata – he’s the head of a huge software company in Japan. I want him to show me all the new games! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: MMORPG PARTY! Audition Tape Sam's audition tape opens up with him playing his daily routine of playing games. While playing the games, he got the sorcerer's medallion and punched up to Ninja Overlord, saying that it's all in a gamer-day work. However, he blew a power-fuse from playing video games. Trivia *Selon la bande dessinée Upfront Line Up-up de Cartoon Network et la page de Cakes Entertainment pour Total Drama: la revanche de l'île, Sam est décrit comme un joueur sympa. *Along with Cameron, Sam is one of the only two characters this season to wear glasses. *His design resembles Seth Rogen. *Sam's craziest dream references the Super Mario video game series. *On the last day on Earth, Sam wants to have an MMORPG party, (a massively multiplayer online role-playing game). *The pixillated mushroom poster shown in Sam's audfition is an obvious reference to the Super Maro Bros series of video games. *Sam seems to be capable of playing video games with his feet. *Sam is the only contestant to have his voice actor voice an ex-contestant from the first three seasons. Gallery Image:SamHQ.png|Sam's previous design. Image:SamTDROTI.png|Sam revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale trailer. Image:sampromo.png|Sam Sam (Total Drama Online)-1-.png|Sam Tdri sam 174x252-1-.png|Sam Samarrived-1-.png|Sam arrives to Camp Wawanakwa Samfirstconfessioncam.png|Sam's first confessional. Image:Running.png|Sam is seen running with the other contestants. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Sam on the beach with the others 640px-Wowamutantsquirrel-1-.png|Sam finds the mutant squirrel cool. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Sam is shown with his team. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Sam is shown to be competing with his team while glaring at Staci. 640px-Sam get hismarshamaloow-1-.png|Sam receives a marshmallow while he plays his video game. Image:375332_266075366774642_103520316363482_695642_276235862_n.jpg|A tired Dakota scares Sam. Truth or Laser Shark (12)-1-.png|The Rats laugh at Sam's embarrassing secret. vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h16m40s135.png|Sam and Dakota in Truth or Laser Shark Image:Samm.JPG|Sam eats the camps food... Image:Samfood.png|...but realizes it's horrible. Image:Pic2.JPG|Sam with the group. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Sam, along with B, Lightning and Dawn, are seen sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Image:Cheering.png|Sam, along with Dawn, B, and Lightning, are cheering. vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h17m30s126.png|B, Scott, Lightning, Dawn and Sam in Ice Ice Baby Image:830px-TDROTINEW3!!!.png|Sam is attacked by an octopus that's living in a tree. Image:386156_266075333441312_103520316363482_695640_731283826_n.jpg|Scott slaps Sam's face. 523815 344561582266760 1741100653 n-1-.jpg|Sam and Scott are woken by Brick's alarm clock. Warter skiiing 2.PNG|Sam helping Dakota with water skiing with Brick Backstabbers Ahoy (44)-1-.png|Scott shoots Sam in the back, causing their team to lose. vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h19m56s49.png|Lightning, Brick, Sam and Scott in Backstabbers Ahoy! 319743 352886854767566 646157585 n-1-.jpg|Sam is grabbed by Sasquatchanakwa during the challenge. Sam ep 6 (2).png|Sam and Dakota in Runaway Model. Sam's eliminated. Sam ep 8 (1).png|Dakota, Sam and Jo in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h21m24s162.png|B, Sam and Dakota in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Video Gamers Category:Coach Potatos Category:Worthless Teammates Category:Brunettes